


Laced & Pretty

by SIGMASVT



Series: Prompt and Circumstances [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Business Trip, Come Eating, Dialogue Heavy, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu-centric, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Smut, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: MingyuCan you send me a hot photo of yourself?? I need something to get off to..JunhuiI’m glad you asked… I did a mini photoshoot and I wanted to send you a preview before you got home (:Enjoy… also the rest are significantly better than this one (:
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Prompt and Circumstances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817161
Kudos: 85





	Laced & Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and short and I am so sorry sfhlkjalds I just really loved the prompt for this pairing and the idea of Junhui making Mingyu's life difficult tehehehe
> 
> Enjoy!!

Mingyu  
Can you send me a hot photo of yourself?? I need something to get off to..

Mingyu sighs dropping his phone on the bed beside him and gripping the sheets tightly. He was so frustrated yet nothing was doing anything for him. He had a folder of Junhui photos on snapchat’s “For My Eyes Only” but he had locked himself out to focus on work because other people’s stories always seemed to distract him.

Junhui  
I’m glad you asked… I did a mini photoshoot and I wanted to send you a preview before you got home (:  
Enjoy… also the rest are significantly better than this one (:

Mingyu gasps as his phone dings after the first two messages and he gets a photo that nearly makes him drop every business meeting and heading home. The photo is Junhui sat on his knees with sheer curtains all around him. His legs are spread and his wearing baby blue lace knee high stockings with his pale white arms sat in between his knees. Junhui is wearing matching lace blue panties and rope is tied loosely all around his shoulders and arms. His neck is tilted back and he had a white satin blindfold tied around his eyes. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and Mingyu groaned at the sight.

When the hell did Junhui get these done? Mingyu had been gone for two days and would only be gone for three more and his boyfriend already wanted to kill him.

After approximately two more seconds of contemplation and staring at the photo Mingyu dropped his phone beside his leg and made quick work of trying to get his pants off. Mingyu’s eyes never left the screen and imagined what it must have been like to see Junhui like this in person. Through his beers Mingyu could already see himself getting hard. He roughly places a palm against the growing bulge and groans as his phone begins to ring.

“Really,” he sighs before picking the phone up allowing his eyes to focus on the screen to see Junhui’s contact, Mingyu quickly answers to his boyfriend sighing.

“I know you are not that great with technology but you can have the photo pulled up on the screen and still call me to let me listen to you and all your pretty grunts, you know you aren’t the only one struggling” Junhui whines and that made Mingyu’s whole body even hotter and harder.

“Baby, that photo is so distracting and the fact that you say that is not the best one has me so excited to come home” Mingyu whines needily as his fingers reach to pull his cock out of his boxers and switch his screen back to the photo.

“Well let’s just say I know we have messed around with collars and choking… and I know you really like seeing me so full” Junhui whispers in a sultry voice and Mingyu grips the base of his dick.

“Jesus give me a second to get my dick wet and fully hard before you say shit like that” Mingyu leans his head back and breathes out into the phone as he brings the hand on his dick up to his face to spit in his palm before reaching back to his dick.

“So this is why you wouldn’t let me bring the lube” Mingyu asks shakily as his hand reaches to the head of his cock to mix the spit and pre-cum downwards over the entirety of the cock in his hand.

“Such a smarty aren’t you… daddy” Junhui whispers into the phone and Mingyu lets out a low and guttural moan as he begins to make quick motions of his wrist and hand up and down on his dick.

“Too bad I can’t see daddy getting all worked up over his pretty baby boy,” Junhui sighs and Mingyu reaches up to the head of his cock with a shaky hand and swipes his thumb over the slit.

“Daddy isn’t even here to slowly open me up before his cock tears me apart, he always leaves me begging for more… harder” Junhui moans out and Mingyu can tell by the shakiness of his voice that Junhui has began fingering himself and by the end of the words he has found his prostate.

“Come on baby, you can handle more, more fingers for daddy” Mingyu groans out as he applies more pressure to the head of his cock spending up his hand so that he is once again working the whole cock with slick pressure.

“Daddy I need your cock, nghh f-fingers not enough” Junhui groans out and his little pants leave Mingyu with a burning heat building low in his gut causing his hips to lift and match the quick thrusts of his hands. He groans loudly at the sensation and leans his head back with beads of sweat reaching his neck. His whole body hot to touch.

“Cum daddy, cum for your pretty baby boy, all tied up and pliant for his daddy” Junhui whispers as he moans lowley clearly trying to keep quiet biting at something.

Mingyu’s hips stutter and his thrusts become fast and sloppy as thick spurts of cum end up all over his stomach. Mingyu’s orgasm last for a while with the heat reaching every inch of his body and only one thing on his mind and his lips, “Junhui.”

“I’m cumming, daddy” Junhui pants out as he slowly begins to groan and Mingyu hears his name muttered as his baby works his way through his orgasm.

“Good job, baby” he smiles with his eyes closed imagining his pretty boy all worked up and out of breath, “such a beautiful good boy.”

Mingyu’s phone suddenly starts ringing and he looks down to see the phone call attempting to transfer to a facetime. Mingyu answers his boyfriend to see his boyfriend on his back and still visibly out of breath with his fingers sweeping through the cum on his chest before rubbing it onto his lips and pushing his finger into his mouth.

“That’s right baby, good boys always clean up their mess” Mingyu smiles down at his pretty baby boy.

“Daddy will also like his other new surprise” Junhui smirks at Mingyu and softly looks beyond his phone camera.

“Hmm and what is that, baby” Mingyu asks smiling at his insatiable boyfriend.

Junhui switches the angle of the camera and Mingyu notices on his screen a camera on a tripod in the corner with a flashing red light indicating that it is recording.

“Moon Junhui! My god your ass is mine when I get home” Mingyu laughs out as his boyfriend lays back on the bed and shifts the camera back to his face.

“Well until then I have a few days to build up some more surprises” Junhui smirks, “love you” he husks out before hanging up on a very shocked face of his boyfriend.

“Moon Junhui!”


End file.
